Watching You
by such a dreamer
Summary: Taiora. This is just a one shot thing: Sora thinks about Taichi as she watches him play soccer. Kind of short. Read and review, please.


Takenouchi Sora watched her best friend, Yagami Taichi, practice soccer with some of his teammates. She stood beneath a tree heavy with draping branches; so that she couldn't easily be seen. She liked it this way, she could watch him, but he couldn't see her, especially since it was nearing dark. 

Ever since she had started living wit him, things had changed between them. They acted more like a couple than ever: they went grocery shopping together, they cooked each other meals, and she looked after the apartment in regards of cleaning it and doing laundry.

Since her mother had died of liver cancer, she had been living with Taichi, because she couldn't support herself. Her mother hadn't left her a lot of money – she didn't have a lot to begin with, so Taichi had taken her in, and they had been living with each other for at least 8 months.

Turning her attention back to Taichi, she admired the way his eyes sparkled and how the wind blew through his hair when he played soccer. He was so passionate about soccer, it was like seeing the 12 year old Taichi again, not the 20 year old.

"Taichi!" she heard someone yell and she could make out the line of someone making their way across the field.

"Yamato! What's up, man?" She heard Taichi say and then saw him shake his hand. 

"Nothing, I just had to come by to drop this off. You left it at our apartment, Mimi said it was yours." He handed Taichi what looked like a cell phone.

"Hey, thanks, dude. Say 'Hi' to Mimi for me, okay?" 

"Yeah, sure. Say the same to Sora."

"I will."

She and Yamato weren't on the best of terms. After she realized that she had hurt her best friend, Taichi, she had broken up with him. Anyway, from what she understood, he was interested in Mimi all that time they were together.

She didn't often see it, but there was the occasional pang of hurt in his eyes whenever she was with Yamato. She was sorry for any act of affection she and Yamato shared in his presence, it had hurt him, and she had never intended for that to happen.

"Hey."

She jumped, as she realized that Taichi knew she was watching him along. She felt her face flush. 

"Hi, Taichi."

"What're you doing out here?" He asked, walking over to park bench where his towel lay, as she followed him over. He wiped his face off, then ran it through his hair. 

"I don't know. I was bored, so I came to watch you play."

"Well, I think we're done anyway." He said, hastily removing his sweat soaked T-shirt, and pulling on a clean white one. He gulped down some water from his water bottle and waved to some of the guys as they were leaving. "See you later, guys."

"Later, dude." A blue haired guy said, raising his hand as a farewell gesture, and then winked at Sora. "Later, Sora."

She looked unimpressed as he looked at her for awhile, smiling, and then left.

Taichi growled after him, "Get out of here, Ikemoto!"

Sora laughed and then said, "Let's go. You need a shower."

He laughed this time, and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Thanks a lot."

They walked home together and this made her think even more. She really didn't deserve his hospitality or his friendship. She had hurt him, and he forgave her so easily. He really shouldn't have. She almost would have felt better if he had been so hurt that he never wanted to talk to her again. But that wasn't his style…he was too sweet.

She felt very safe when she was with him. Even the smell of him was reassuring, he smelled natural, like soap and a bed just slept in. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He said, looking down at her. "You're kind of quiet."

As she looked up at him, she realized that he was very tall, and she seemed very small in comparison.

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

They reached their apartment in a short time, and claiming that he was tired, he tightly hugged her good-night and then retired to his bedroom. She did the same, but before closing the door, looked into Taichi's room and said, "Night, Taichi-kun."

"Night, Sora-chan."

_I swear, Taichi, _Sora thought to herself, _that I'll make it up to you._

DISCLAIMER: Kind of Taiora, in a sense. I liked it. It wasn't meant to be long and stuff, just kind of short and to the point. I don't own Digimon. Okay? Okay.

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE.

__


End file.
